Goce y placer
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: El goce es sólo la sustitución del deseo, del placer... una reflexión de nuestro adorable Kuon. One-Shot.


**¡B**uenas tardes lectores!

**H**eme aquí con inspiración para hacer un One-Shot de ésta pareja que me encanta (mi favorita en el shojo) y espero les agrade y se vayan con un buen sabor de boca.

**Advertencias:** Narrado en primera persona (Kuon). Palabras altisonantes. Leer bajo su propia precaución. Leve spoiler del manga.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensual Nakamura y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**Goce y Placer**

**.**

Amar a Tsuruga Ren es un sentimiento falso… al igual que él, ya que sólo es una fachada, un burdo intento por mantenerme a mí a raya. "_Gracias"_ a su gran actuación, ha logrado crear una perfecta imagen de un hombre culto, caballeroso, amable y sobre todo, _comprensivo_…

¡Comprensivo mis polainas!

¡No deja que salga siquiera a divertirme! La única vez que me permitió traslucir un poco de todo lo que soy, fue aquella vez que actuamos, juntos -como _un cursi equipo_- como Caín Hell; esos días fueron como gloria para éstas sádicas y oscuras pulsiones que me identifican.

Golpear, fingir, luchar, fingir, alcohol, seguir fingiendo, cigarros, fingiendo. Me gustan todas aquellas huellas de vida que la gente tiene.

¡Y cómo olvidar Kyoko-chan!

Esa adorable criatura que asemejaba a una perfecta niña japonesa. Esas redondas y sonrosadas mejillas, junto a su cabello atado a dos coletas y sus ojos grandes y expresivos parecidos a las de una muñeca.

Sin embargo, aquella chiquilla que conocí en mi preludio a la adolescencia, ahora no es más que una _mujer_.

Una _muy, muy hermosa mujer_.

Con aquellas curvas delicadas y acentuadas que invitan a mis manos a viajar por todas partes… hasta en las que ni ella conoce. Sus labios finos y rosados, similares a dos bombones dulces y esponjosos que no me importaría besar hasta robarle el alma. Sus grandes ojos ámbar, con un brillo bastante especial, transmiten seguridad al actuar, transmiten intensidad al luchar y fuego cuando le recuerdan al bastardo de Fuwa.

¡Ése chiquillo es un imbécil! Aunque doy gracias por su idiotez… de no haber abandonado a Kyoko-chan, aún estaría cegada, enamorada… no hubiese podido reencontrarme con ella.

O como la vez que dormimos juntos como los hermanos Hell; ella y yo, solos en una habitación. Estaba más preocupado por su seguridad e integridad que por mí mismo, por eso fue un gran alivio verla cruzar la puerta; cuando nos acostamos, enterré, sin hacer mucha presión, mi nariz en su cabello que, aunque era consciente era una peluca, fue el mejor consuelo que pude encontrar… por un momento deseé, morir ahí mismo.

Me sentí _casi _completo.

Kyoko-chan es muy ingenua. No se da cuenta de las pasiones que despierta con su bien dotado cuerpo ¡Y ni hablar de su gatuna mirada! No sabe de todas las veces que tuve que contenerme para no golpear a más de uno por atreverse a mirar con sus sucios ojos la belleza que ella poseía y la sensualidad que destilaba como Setsuka.

Mi _Setsu_. Mi adorada _"hermanita menor"_ con la cuál tuve muchos sueños lujuriosos. Amaba a su oscuro y sumiso personaje. Adoraba cuando decía "_Nii-san_" con aquella dulzura que sólo iba dirigida hacia mí.

Debo admitir, que fueron noches de tortura emocional hacia mis impulsos más primitivos. Pero como siempre, el perfecto de Ren, tiene que venir con su estúpida e inservible consciencia para implementar "_culpa_" y hacerme contener.

Pero, principalmente, lo hago por ella. Por lo que he visto, aprecia a _"Corn"_, y no estaba dispuesto a que ella manchará su inmaculada pureza por alguien como yo.

Un _asesino._

Tsuruga Ren siempre lucha por reprimir mis pulsiones más bajas, esas que también son de él. Lo siento cuando a la par, vemos con infinito cariño a aquella chica que nos une. Yo la amo, y él la ama. Él sabe que yo estoy presente, observando silenciosamente mientras que nuestros corazones palpitan a la par por ella.

¡Pobre iluso! No sabe que llegará el día en el que no pueda luchar más contra mí y tendrá que dejarse llevar.

En ese momento, el que tendrá las riendas seré yo.

—¿Sucede algo Tsuruga-san?

—¿Por qué la pregunta Mogami-san?

—Se quedó mirando a la nada durante un buen rato… ¿Ya almorzó?

—Aún no.

—¿Por qué hace eso? ¡Tiene que comer saludablemente a todas sus horas! Si no, no tendrá fuerza suficiente para cumplir con su agenda.

—Está bien ¿Deseas acompañarme a comer?

—¿Y-yo?

—Sí, tú Mogami-san.

—E-está bien.

Ren tomó la mano delicada de Kyoko-chan y depositó un casto beso en sus nudillos. Ella, comenzó a arder en llamas y sus mejillas se inflaron en signo de vergüenza. Ella también cayó ante el imaginario de _él_.

¿Qué se le va a hacer? Amar a Tsuruga Ren es sólo goce, ya que es una imagen, una ilusión que ejecuta para tener a su amable y humilde narrador, encerrado con sus demonios.

Sin embargo, amarme a mí, _a Kuon_, representa un placer total. Yo soy las pasiones, las pulsiones y la esencia de la vida; soy lo real y corpóreo sin ningún telón delante de mí. Yo soy todo lo que ella necesita.

—Tsuruga-san, dese prisa, no queda mucho tiempo para que termine el descanso.

¿Goce o placer? A final ¿Qué elegirás, Kyoko-chan?

.

.

.

_"A mi me gusta comer de verdad, beber de verdad, besar de verdad, charlas con los amigos de verdad, enamorarme de verdad, y cuándo pones tanto en todas esas cosas lo más normal es que salgas lleno de cicatrices" **- Joaquín Sabina**._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**¿J**itomatazos? ¿Flores? ¿Chocolates? Espero que fuera de su agrado, es algo corto, pero creo que tiene la esencia que quería transmitir. Me inspiré en una de mis clases de Dignidad y existencia humana, donde hablábamos de la cultura, Lacan y como el goce sólo es la sustitución del deseo. Amo a Lacan con locura y pasión. En fin, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y todo lo que se les ocurra me lo pueden decir con toda confianza que no muerdo :3

Gracias por leer.

Mordidas de zombie para todos (bueno, si muerdo poquito)

_Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
